Saber (Fate/Reverse - Hervor)
|master= Protagonist |jspirit= ハーボー |alignment= Chaotic Good |phantasm= B |strength= A |endurance= B |agility= B |mana= C |luck= C |cskill1= Riding |cskill1value= B |cskill2= Magic Resistance |cskill2value= B |skill1= Bravery |skill1value= A++ |skill2= Mana Burst |skill2value= B |skill3= Instinct |skill3value= B |skill4= Seithr Magic |skill4value= D |np1= Tyrfing |np1target= Anti-Army |np1rank= B |np2= ??? |np2target= ??? |np2rank= ?}}|affiliation = Protagonist's Servant|qualclasses = |gender = Female|height = 5'5"|weight = 108 lbs|sizes = B85/W59/H86|hairc = Blonde|eyec = Blue|armament = Sword|likes = Fighting, donuts|dislikes = Onion rings (because they weren't donuts), cowards, being called a shieldmaiden|talent = Fashion designing, perfectly capable of speaking in a male voice.|enemy = Her father|imagecol = Deep Blue|aka =Brave and Proud Viking Lady Viking Miss Viking Lady (by Tamamo) "Hjörvard Bjartmarsson" Donut Fiend |Bloodline = Bjartmar (Foster) |Mother= |Grandfather= |Spouse=Höfund |Offspring= (Son), Angantyr (Son) |Relatives= (Grandfather) Gudmund (Father-in-law) }}}} Saber (セイバー, Seibā) is a Saber Class Servant and the initial Servant that is summoned by the Protagonist. She is one of the main characters in ''Fate/Reverse''. Profile Identity Saber's True Name is [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hervor Hervor] (ハーボー, Hābō), a famous female viking whose legend is told in the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hervarar_saga_ok_Hei%C3%B0reks Hervarar Saga] of Norse Mythology. Born after her father, Angantyr, was killed in battle, Saber was raised up by her foster-father Bjartmar. However, rather than take up sewing and embroidering like the other girls her age, Saber was more into weapons, fighting and hunting, proving to others that her strength was as good, if not superior, to all the boys who would one day become vikings. One day, Saber learned the identity of her father and how he wielded a mighty sword, Tyrfing, in battle. From that day forward, Saber decided she wanted to become a viking just like him. Not only did Saber learn how to fight with a sword, but she also learned archery and horse riding, becoming much more skilled than the other vikings around her. Saber also learned a little bit of Seithr magic during this time. Saber led a band of vikings of her own under the male pseudonym name Hjörvard, on many adventures while fighting in numerous battles along the way. Saber learned where her father was buried and headed for Munarvágr on the haunted island of Samsay. As they arrived on the island's southern shore, Saber was the only one of her crew brave enough to venture further onto the island, the rest of her comrades were too scared to come out of the ship in fear of the ghosts roaming around the grave mounds. Saber reached the mounds where Angantyr was buried, using her skills in Seithr magic, gave a loud shout demanding the spirits of the slain warriors, including her father, to reveal themselves to her. Saber heard the voice of her father, telling her to give up on claiming Tyrfing, but Saber responded that the sword was hers to rightfully inherit, then the grave of her father finally opened revealing a fiery pit inside, Angantyr reveals himself before Saber as a draugr along with his slain brothers. Angantyr warns his daughter about the curse of Tyrfing and how it will bring ruin to her family if she took it now, but Saber persisted on claiming it as she said the dead have no right to possess the sword. Intrigued, Angantyr made Saber fight against the draugr whilst surrounded by hellish fire at her father's grave for the right to claim the sword, Saber succeeded in defeating them all and her father at last allowed Saber to take Tyrfing from his grave. After bidding her father and his brothers farewell, Saber returned to the shore and noticed her ship had disappeared, her comrades fled in fear because they all saw the gigantic inferno that had surrounded Saber during her fight against the undead warriors. Saber found a way out of the island by unknowingly coming across a portal that lead her into Jötunheim, the land of the giants. She came across a place called Glæsisvellir, which was said to be called a warrior's paradise and was ruled by a friendly Jötunn king called Gudmund, Saber would arrive at his court, still using her male pseudonym name, it was there that she first met the king's son Höfund, who Saber began to take a liking to. During her time in Jötunheim, Saber served under King Gudmund and would perform a warrior's duty, using the power of her sword to drive off hostile jötunns who came looking to cause the king trouble. When Gudmund was challenged to a game of Tafl by a rival jötunn, Saber used her cunning to help the king win it, but while that was going on, one of the courtiers tried to unsheathe Tyrfing and steal it, Saber manage to catch him and used the sword to slay the thief. Saber would soon leave Gudmund's service and continued on her adventures, eventually crossing back from Jötunheim to the real world. Saber finally decided to settle down and returned to her foster-father Bjartmar, taking up sewing and embroidering like the other women. One day, as Saber continued her new life, she received a most surprising visitor, Höfund. Gudmund's son had arrived wishing to ask for Saber's hand in marriage, which she happily accepted, Höfund's father would then arrange for a grand wedding for his son and Saber, along with entrusting his kingdom to the couple. Both Saber and Höfund lived happily and would have two sons together, Heidrek and Angantyr Höfundsson, the latter Saber named after her father, however, the warning that Saber's father gave her about the curse of Tyrfing was about to soon come into effect. While Angantyr had a polite and mellow personality, Heidrek was so ill-natured and violent that not even the wise king of the Geats, Gizur, could tame the behaviour of Saber's son. After Heidrek caused manslaughter at a banquet his parents organized, Höfund banished his son from the kingdom even as Saber tried to soften her husband's feelings towards Heidrek. As Heidrek prepared to leave his home, Saber secretly gave her son Tyrfing, but this would turn out to be a fatal mistake. Heidrek's brother Angantyr was accompanying him for a while during his departing and asked Heidrek to show him Tyrfing's blade, which Heidrek did and the curse of Tyrfing forced Heidrek to slay his own brother. Saber was horrified when she learned what had happened and spent the rest of her life full of depression, even as she watched Heidrek used Tyrfing to become a ruthless monster of a king. Saber eventually passed away, still writhed in sadness over how her son Angantyr died because she gave her other son Heidrek the cursed sword. Appearance Coming soon. Personality Coming soon. Role Coming soon. Abilities Just like other famous Heroic Spirits known to fight with swords, Saber is a prime example befitting the class with the strength and swordsmanship to back it up. Not only does she have combat experiences of with dealing a vast number of soldiers at once, but also has faced and defeated supernatural beings, like the undead draugr and the Norse giants jötunn, and that experience has helped strengthen Saber into a tough Servant against opponents. Category:Fate/Reverse Category:Characters Category:Servants Category:Character (Fate/Reverse) Category:Servant (Fate/Reverse) Category:Female Characters Category:Heroic Spirits Category:European Heroic Spirits Category:Scandinavian Heroic Spirits Category:Saber Category:Saber Class Servants Category:Saber servant